The invention relates to harvesting equipment for harvesting corn or similar stalk-like harvested crops.
The DE 33 24 899 C2 discloses generic harvesting equipment, for which the harvested crops are cut off by cutting tools suspended in a flat link articulated chain and conveyed by holding means, which are furthermore suspended in the flat link articulated chain, to an inlet opening of a chopper or the like. Such conveying chains are subject to the danger of blockage by harvested crops engaging between the flat links. These chains are therefore subjected to considerable wear. Moreover, the maintenance and exchange of chain elements is made more difficult by the superimposed cutting and holding tools.